


Say It

by taeilnism



Series: always. [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Forgiveness, Heavy Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilnism/pseuds/taeilnism
Summary: Ten cometeu muitos erros com Kun e após um acidente que os dois sofrem, tudo muda em sua vida.❝𝑄𝑢𝑎𝑠𝑒 𝑒𝑠𝑞𝑢𝑒𝑐𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑜 𝑜 𝑠𝑒𝑢 𝑟𝑜𝑠𝑡𝑜, 𝑎𝑜𝑠 𝑝𝑜𝑢𝑐𝑜𝑠 𝑒𝑙𝑒 𝑠𝑒 𝑑𝑒𝑠𝑓𝑎𝑧, 𝑑𝑜𝑢 𝑢𝑚𝑎 𝑢́𝑙𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑎 𝑜𝑙𝘩𝑎𝑑𝑎 𝑒𝑚 𝑣𝑜𝑐𝑒̂ 𝑝𝑎𝑟𝑎 𝑚𝑒𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑖𝑧𝑎-𝑙𝑜. 𝑉𝑜𝑐𝑒̂ 𝑑𝑒𝑖𝑥𝑜𝑢 𝑚𝑒𝑢 𝑚𝑢𝑛𝑑𝑜 𝑒 𝑡𝑢𝑑𝑜 𝑓𝑖𝑐𝑜𝑢 𝑓𝑟𝑖𝑜.❞━ Say It, Wayv.





	Say It

**Author's Note:**

> Primeira One-Shot do especial Take Off e inspirada em Say It.  
> View em Take Off e Stan Wayv.  
> ♡

Kun sempre pensou que seria o tipo de ex-namorado gente boa o suficiente para conviver em harmonia e continuar como amigo mas acontece que ser esse tipo de ex de Ten era muito mais difícil do que ele imaginava. Os dois eram ótimos como amigos e péssimos como namorados, sempre com brigas e inseguranças, mas que sempre tinham recaídas após três ou quatro copos de bebida. Nenhum de seus amigos se metiam na relação dos dois ou ousavam apenas dá uma opinião pois já sabiam que ouviriam infinitas reclamações de como um preferia o outro e que estavam sendo traídos pelos próprios amigos. Ten era como um furacão na vida calma de Kun e ele gostava de ter sua vida virada do avesso pelo baixinho. Cada vez que ele entrava em casa e não via o rastro dele pelos cômodos sentia-se triste e ao mesmo tempo ele agradecia por não encontra-lo lá e conseguir ter um pouco de paz. 

Ele esperava Ten em sua casa, os dois iriam fazer uma viagem de 4 horas para uma cidade vizinha ver a apresentação de dança chinesa de Sicheng, tentando engolir o seu orgulho que parecia uma comida entalada no meio da garganta que se recusava a descer. A campainha tocou e ele sabia que Ten já havia chegado. 

\- Kun! - Ten batia na porta chamando por ele e Kun apenas revirou os olhos e abriu a porta.

\- Eu já estava vindo abrir - Kun esperou que Ten entrasse para fechar a porta.

\- Eu sei - Ten respondeu dando um sorriso irritante para Kun. - Vamos? 

\- Sim, vamos. Cadê suas coisas? Vai levar só essa mochila? - Kun perguntou vendo a mochila nas costas de Ten - Vamos passar o final de semana e o feriado lá

\- Eu tenho as suas coisas e a do Hendery então não preciso me preocupar - Ten deu de ombros indo para a cozinha e abriu a geladeira. Kun pegou sua mala de mão e levou até perto da porta.

\- Porque você continua falando comigo e mexendo na minha geladeira como se estivéssemos juntos - Kun murmurou e Ten apenas olhou de canto para ele.

\- Talvez eu queira voltar com você - Ten respondeu baixinho. - Acho que devemos levar uns sanduíches para comer no caminho, por isso estou mexendo na sua geladeira. 

\- Eu já deixei uns prontos nessa tupperware perto das bananas no balcão. - Kun gritou do quarto fechando a janela e indo ao encontro de Ten - Agora vamos? Já já escurece e não gosto de dirigir de noite. 

Ten pegou a vasilha e passou por Kun e o esperou para entrarem no elevador juntos, ele estava ansioso por viajar com seu ex e agora amigo que ele ainda nutria sentimentos, ele tamborilava os dedos na tampa e sentindo seu coração acelerado. Ele sabia que Kun ainda não se sentia confortável com ele e sabia que como foi o termino provavelmente Kun estava dando essa carona para ele apenas por que Sicheng pediu. Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante todo o caminho do elevador até o carro de Kun e os dois com uma crise de ansiedade batendo na porta.

\- Vamos passar a viagem inteira em silencio? - Ten perguntou olhando para Kun, percebendo o maxilar travado e as mãos segurando o volante tão forte que ele podia ver as veias saltando.

\- Sim - Kun respondeu sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

\- Kun...

\- Não temos o que conversar, Ten. O que você quer? - Kun olhou rápido para Ten - Já estamos indo para a apresentação do Sicheng, então por favor, eu não quero falar.

\- Eu quero voltar com você, Kun. Por que é tudo tão difícil entre nós dois? - Ten falou alterando um pouco a voz e sentiu raiva ao ver Kun rindo.

\- O que é difícil entre nós? Sei lá, talvez suas mentiras? Todas as vezes que você fugiu de mim como o diabo foge da cruz? Ou todas as vezes que você volta pra mim como se nada tivesse acontecido e depois faz tudo de novo. - Kun começou a falar sem parar e Ten sentia-se fervendo de raiva por levar a culpa de tudo. 

\- Você sempre me culpa por tudo e nunca olha pra si mesmo! - Ten disse alto e bateu no painel do carro. - Eu não menti pra você... Eu só...

\- Você escolheu outra pessoa enquanto estávamos juntos, Ten. - Kun disse com um nó na garganta - Você disse na minha cara que tinha se apaixonado e três meses depois aparece na minha porta chorando por que foi chutado. E logo em seguida, você fez de novo. Como eu posso confiar em você novamente? Todas as vezes que me abro pra você, sempre recebo uma facada em troca.

\- Eu aprendi com tudo isso, Kun. Você nunca vai ser capaz de me perdoar? De me dá uma chance? - Ten falou e olhou para Kun e tudo em seguida foi rápido demais.

Ele apenas ouviu gritar e o carro começou a girar varias vezes, o air bag pulou em seu rosto e ele não pode ver se o de Kun havia sido ativado também. O carro parecia que havia saído de uma roda gigante, Ten gritava por Kun e não tinha resposta e sua perna estava presa, de cabeça para baixo ele tentava ver Kun ao seu lado e quando viu o garoto desacordado seu coração parou ao imaginar que ele poderia está morto. E essa foi a última coisa que ele viu, a imagem de Kun com o rosto no volante todo ensaguentado como se estivesse morto.

x x x

Ten tentou abrir os olhos mas estava pesado demais, ouvia apenas os murmúrios ao seu redor e o barulho de aparelhos de hospital, sua cabeça doía com imagens de um acidente em que ele estava com Kun. 

Kun. 

Seu cérebro enviou mais um comando para seus olhos para abri-los. Ele precisava ver o Kun. Precisava saber se ele estava bem e vivo, queria ter a certeza de que nada de grave havia acontecido com ele já que a imagem que ficou em sua cabeça era horrível demais mas como ele poderia ir até Kun se sentia seu corpo pesando toneladas e sua perna doía. Nada era impossível para ele. Ele conseguiu abrir os olhos e viu os rostos de Hendery sentado no sofá no canto da parede e o de Sicheng em pé conversando com o médico e numa tentativa falha de tentar ouvir o que eles conversavam.

Hendery arregalou os olhos ao ver que Ten estava acordado e logo em seguida abriu um sorriso cutucando Sicheng que também sorriu aliviado ao vê-lo também. Seu ouvido estava zumbindo e por isso ele não conseguia ouvir o que Hendery e Sicheng falavam, ele fechou os olhos tentando se concentrar mais um pouco e logo as vozes de seus amigos estavam apenas distantes.

\- Ten - Hendery o chamava - Você consegue nos ouvir? 

Ten apenas concordou com a cabeça.

\- Ele ainda está um pouco sedado, aos poucos a consciência dele vai voltando. - O medico disse olhando para a medicação que pingava misturada ao soro - Ten? Consegue dizer alguma coisa?

Kun.

\- Kun - Ele conseguiu dizer fraco, sua garganta estava seca e seu corpo ainda pesado. Ele viu a expressão de Hendery e Sicheng mudarem quando ele disse o nome de Kun - Kun...

\- Ele tá bem - Hendery disse o mais rápido que pode e recebeu um olhar de Sicheng como alerta. 

Ten sabia que eles estavam mentindo mas estava sem forças para formular outra frase em voz alta e voltou a dormir.

 

O barulho da risada de Hendery e YangYang acordaram Ten e dessa vez sua mente estava mais clara do que da primeira vez. Agora ele podia ver melhor como estava suas condições, onde estava e poderia até mesmo gritar para os dois mais novos calarem a boca, deu uma olhada para sua perna direita e ficou encarando.

\- O que...

\- Ten - YangYang abriu um sorriso para ele que logo desapareceu ao perceber o olhar de Ten para a perna.

\- Minha perna tá cheia de ferro, o que aconteceu? - Ten tentou se ajeitar na cama mas não conseguiu devido a perna. 

\- Você e Kun sofreram um acidente de carro e...

\- Isso eu sei mas a minha perna, olha a minha perna -Ten apontou para a perna - O que aconteceu?

\- Você quebrou a perna do joelho para baixo, bem não explicar como mas eles tiveram que colocar esses ferros para ajudar na recuperação - Hendery respondeu tentando ser o mais simpático possível. 

Ten tentou lembrar de como aconteceu o acidente e o motivo de Kun ter causado aquilo tudo mas nada vinha em sua mente no momento, nada além de que sua perna direita estava parecendo uma armadura e que iria ter sequelas de alguma forma que o impediria de dançar. Ele sentia seu corpo tremer inteiro de raiva, tristeza e todos os sentimentos possíveis em pensar em qualquer coisa que pudesse tirar ele do seu sonho, ele queria entrar para o teatro e estrelar um musical, não poderia acreditar que poderia ficar afastado dos palcos.

\- Cadê o Kun? É tudo culpa dele - Ten perguntou, limpando as lagrimas do rosto.

\- Ele está no andar de cima. Yukhei e XiaoJun estão lá, quer dizer, ele não pode receber visita dentro do quarto. - YangYang olhou para Hendery e depois para Ten.

\- Como assim? - Ten perguntou olhando para os dois. 

\- Ele bateu a cabeça muito forte, fez uma cirurgia e ainda não acordou. - Hendery respondeu mordendo o lábio inferior ansioso.  Ten sentiu o mundo girar e encostou a cabeça novamente no travesseiro, a imagem de Kun com a cabeça no volante totalmente ensaguentado assombrou sua mente e o medo de nunca mais vê-lo acordado tomou conta dele. - Ten-ge? 

Ten olhou para YangYang que o havia chamado tão formalmente colocando a sua mão na dele em forma de conforto. Eles sabiam que Ten ainda se sentia culpado por toda a dor que havia causado em Kun antes e que se algo acontecesse com ele antes de que os dois pudessem se acertarem, Ten iria carregar essa dor por bastante tempo. Ten queria culpar Kun pelo acidente, queria ir até o quarto dele e gritar para ele acordar e enfrenta-lo e dizer que ele o amava mais do que tudo. Ele o amava e sentia muito por perceber isso da forma mais cruel, egoísta e dolorida. 

\- Tudo bem. Ele vai sair dessa. - Ten sorriu fraco para os dois mais novos e ele realmente queria e esperava que Kun acordasse. 

 

x x x

Duas semanas se passaram após o acidente. Ten havia recebido alta mas ainda estava com os ferros na perna e sentado na cadeira de rodas, Kun não havia acordado e os médicos apenas diziam que era um coma comum devido a pressão que o cérebro dele sofreu mas Ten sabia que havia algo a mais e ninguém queria contar a ele. Sicheng voltou para casa depois que as apresentações terminaram, ele se dividia entre dar atenção a Ten e ir ao hospital ver Kun mesmo sabendo que poderia confiar com os outros meninos para ajudar Ten. Por outro lado, Ten tentava ao máximo não da trabalho a ninguém e sempre tentando se arrastar pela casa na cadeira de rodas mesmo que a dor em sua perna fosse insuportável, ele queria provar para todos e inclusive Kun quando ele acordasse. E finalmente esse dia tão esperado aconteceu e o que era para ser o dia mais feliz para Ten se tornou seu pior.

\- Kun-ge acordou! - YangYang entrou hospital pulando de felicidade - Eu nem acredito que ele escapou dessa

\- Ele é forte, eu já sabia - Yukhei disse rindo enquanto empurrava a cadeira de Ten que estava calado mas com o coração quase saindo pela boca. 

Quando subiram para ir até o andar em que Kun foi transferido, Ten estava uma pilha de nervos e se pudesse sair correndo ele iria com toda certeza. Ele iria rever Kun após o acidente e ele estaria bem, como ele sempre quis e sem saber se Kun iria gostar de vê-lo. As portas do elevador se abriram e YangYang tomou a frente enquanto Yukhei ficou encarregado de empurrar Ten até o quarto quando viram XiaoJun e Hendery do lado de fora do quarto com rostos preocupados.

\- O que houve? - Yukhei perguntou - Por que vocês estão com essa cara? Cadê o Sicheng? 

Os dois olharam para Ten e Yukhei e fizeram uma menção para que eles entrassem no quarto. Yukhei empurrou Ten para entrar no quarto de Kun e parecia tudo normal, Kun conversava com Sicheng e quando viu a presença dos outros dois depositou toda sua atenção neles.

\- Kun - Yukhei foi até ele e colocou a mão no ombro do mais velho sorrindo - Você sobreviveu!

Kun olhou para Yukhei e sorriu concordando e em seguida olhou para Sicheng confuso.

\- Esse é o Yukhei, seu amigo também. - Sicheng respondeu e Yukhei olhou para Sicheng confuso e em seguida para Kun. Ten assistiu a cena e não acreditou que Kun havia acordado mas não era ele mesmo.

\- Kun, você... - Yukhei começou a falar mas Sicheng colocou a mão no ombro dele e Yukhei deu um passo para trás dando espaço para Ten se aproximar. Kun olhou para Ten cheio de curiosidade e não com a mesma magoa de sempre.

\- Esse é o Ten, ele estava com você no carro. - Sicheng disse - Acho que vocês precisam conversar.

\- Claro - Kun respondeu e sorriu para Sicheng que saiu levando Yukhei. Kun esperou todos saírem e fechar a porta do quarto para falar com Ten - Eu sinto muito pelo acidente. Eu não lembro de muita coisa, só que desviei de algum animal e depois eu apaguei.

\- Tudo bem. Eu só fraturei a perna - Ten disse e apontou para a perna direita e sorriu para Kun.

\- De qualquer forma, desculpa. Sicheng me contou que íamos ver a apresentação dele na cidade vizinha e que somos amigos - Kun conversava com Ten tão calmo como pela primeira vez e Ten quis chorar. 

\- Você não lembra de nada? - Ten perguntou encarando Kun que mesmo com a cabeça enfaixada e alguns hematomas no rosto e a perda de peso evidente ainda era lindo. 

\- Eu lembro do Sicheng, meus pais e que me chamo Kun. Estou no último da faculdade de Astronomia e dou palestras e monitoro calouros. - Kun fez um biquinho de lado que mostrou sua covinha. - Desculpa se não lembro de você ainda, o medico disse que as memorias podem voltar com o tempo então posso voltar a lembrar da nossa amizade a qualquer momento ou você pode ir me lembrando.

\- Eu não acho que você iria querer lembrar de mim - Ten respondeu e Kun ficou confuso mas preferiu não perguntar nada - Eu estou feliz que tenha acordado. Estava preocupado. 

\- Obrigado. Espero que sua perna melhore rápido e mais uma vez desculpa por ter causado isso a você.  - Kun disse tão calmo e reconfortante que Ten apenas sorriu já que não iria conseguir falar ou então iria começar a chorar. 

Sicheng entrou com o médico, estava na hora dos medicamentos de Kun e Ten aproveitou para pedir que alguns dos meninos o tirassem de lá ou ele não aguentaria segurar seu choro por mais tempo. Dessa vez quem empurrou sua cadeira até a cafeteria do hospital foi XiaoJun e assim que ele encostou sua cadeira próximo a mesa, Ten começou a chorar como se estivesse derretendo em lagrimas. 

\- Ten - XiaoJun entregou um copo de água para ele que nem forças tinha para segurar. Ele não queria falar nada, chorar parecia a forma mais fácil de colocar para fora toda a dor que ele estava sentindo naquele momento ao ver que Kun não lembrava dele e ao mesmo por receber aquele olhar terno de novo após tanto tempo. Ten queria tanto dizer tudo e apenas pedir perdão por qualquer dano causado e dizer que o amava. Não precisava Kun responder de volta, ele só queria poder dizer tudo que estava preso ou iria se afogar em tantos sentimentos.

Ele não sabia se queria que Kun voltasse a lembrar dele por que aí viria toda a carga ruim junto mas Ten não tinha forças naquele momento para fazer Kun se apaixonar por ele, não com ele preso naquela cadeira sem poder andar por causa da perna. Nem ele mesmo sabia o que queria e toda aquela agitação estava fazendo sua perna doer. 

\- O que aconteceu? - Sicheng apareceu olhando para Ten ainda chorando, todo vermelho e com rosto molhado de lagrimas. 

\- Ele começou a chorar e não fala nada - XiaoJun respondeu preocupado. Sicheng puxou uma cadeira para sentar de frente a Ten e segurou a mão dele.

\- XiaoJun, leva os meninos para casa. Eu cuido do Ten e do Kun, vocês já tiveram muita agitação por hoje. - Sicheng disse para XiaoJun que apenas concordou e deixou os dois mais velhos juntos. 

\- É tudo culpa minha - Ten disse e olhou para Sicheng que estava todo embaçado em sua visão. - Eu não deveria ter distraído ele com conversa sobre a gente, tudo isso é minha culpa.

\- Foi uma fatalidade, Ten, infelizmente acidentes acontecem o tempo todo. É uma amnesia temporária, ele vai voltar a lembrar de tudo. - Sicheng pegou o copo de água e entregou a Ten que quase se engasgou bebendo.  

\- Eu não sei se quero que ele lembre de mim mas ao mesmo tempo eu quero... Eu amo o Kun. - Ten disse e soltou um suspiro e sentindo as lagrimas voltarem a rolar. - Eu o amo e eu o magoei diversas vezes que não mereço a chance que pedi.

\- Ele nunca deixou de amar você. Só que algumas magoas precisam ser superadas e ele não conseguia fazer isso sozinho. - Sicheng respondeu - Talvez você devesse ir falando aos poucos sobre a relação de vocês, pode ser que assim ele consiga lembrar de tudo. 

\- E se ele voltar a me odiar? 

\- É o Kun, ele não consegue odiar ninguém. - Sicheng sorriu solidário e Ten se sentiu mais calmo. 

 

Ten não quis ir ao hospital ver Kun nos dias seguintes, mesmo com todos insistindo, ele não se sentia pronto em olhar para Kun novamente. Cada vez que ele vinha em sua cabeça as lagrimas teimavam em voltar e isso levou a jogo idiota de que se ele fosse ao hospital, ele perderia para Kun. Era uma idiotice e ele sabia disse mas era mais fácil se ele fosse o irresponsável que fugisse de seus sentimentos por Kun como sempre e talvez Kun esquece dele de verdade e assim ficaria melhor para lidar com toda a dor. 

 

[***]

O celular Ten tocou no meio da noite e ele atendeu ao número desconhecido, era um aparelho novo que Hendery comprou para ele ja que o dele se perdeu no dia do acidente, e surpreso com a voz do outro lado da linha. Era Kun.

-  _Ten?  -_ Kun disse esperando a resposta de Ten.

\- Kun - Ten respondeu sonolento. 

\- _Eu lembro de tudo. Eu lembro de você._ \- Kun disse e suspirou do outro lado da linha. -  _Por favor, venha me visitar._

\- Kun, eu...

 -  _Ten, eu tô com muita dor de cabeça agora e eu realmente preciso ver você antes de me sedarem e eu esquecer de tudo de novo._

\- Eu não posso andar - Ten respondeu meio muxoxo - Vou ligar para o Hendery, ok? Você consegue me esperar uns minutos? 

-  _Sim... -_ A resposta de Kun foi pesada e cansada. Ten desligou a ligação com Kun e ligou para Hendery que atendeu no segundo toque, dizendo que ainda estava acordado jogando vídeo game com YangYang e que em 3 minutos estaria pegando Ten para leva-lo ao hospital. 

 

Hendery empurrava a cadeira de Ten pelos corredores do hospital como se estivesse pilotando um carrinho de vídeo game. Sicheng esperava do lado de fora do quarto de Kun quando viu Hendery e Ten se aproximando.

\- Ele não para de falar que quer conversar com você. Já xingou todas as enfermeiras que tentaram sedar ele por causa da dor de cabeça - Sicheng disse e massageou as têmporas - Acho que eu vou atrás de um remédio para dor também.

Ten olhou para Hendery que abriu a porta do quarto e ele mesmo vou empurrando sua cadeira para dentro.

\- Leva o Sicheng para comer alguma coisa e ir tomar uma remédio. - Ele falou baixinho no ouvido de Hendery que apenas concordou. 

Kun estava deitado de olhos fechados, algumas lagrimas escorriam pelos olhos e Ten sabia que era por causa da dor que ele estava sentindo, os hematomas no rosto agora tinham um tom amarelado e ele parecia ter ganhado peso e de alguma forma aquilo confortou o coração de Ten. 

\- Kun? - Ten empurrou sua cadeira para ficar mais próximo a cama de Kun e colocou sua mão sobre a dele. Os olhos de Kun abriram e ele virou a cabeça devagar para olhar para Ten.

\- Você veio. - Ele disse entrelaçando os dedos nos de Ten. - Desculpa por isso.

\- Eu que devo pedir desculpas por tudo. - Ten sentiu as lagrimas começando a cair - Desculpa não vir visitar você mais vezes. Desculpa ter sido o responsável por toda sua dor...

\- Eu perdoo você, Ten. Eu não quero... - Kun fechou os olhos sentindo uma pontada na cabeça - Não quero ficar remoendo a dor do nosso passado... Eu só queria ver seu rosto, ouvir sua voz e sentir seu cheiro...

\- Eu tô aqui, Kun. Não precisa falar demais, eu vou ficar aqui com você. - Ten beijou os dedos de Kun e sorriu para ele - Quando você acordar, eu estarei aqui. Por favor, descanse. 

Ten viu Kun fechar os olhos e a logo a enfermeira entrou para aplicar a medicação. Ele deveria se sentir aliviado por Kun ter lembrado de tudo, por querer ver Ten e por dizer que não queria continuar sentindo toda aquela magoa passada mas Ten sentia que algo não estava indo bem e sentia uma angustia em seu peito. 

\- Senhor, você precisa se retirar para que o Senhor Qian possa descansar. - A enfermeira disse e Ten concordou afastando sua cadeira e indo para fora do quarto. Parecia que ele estava deixando Kun para sempre depois que a enfermeira fechou a porta do quarto e aquela era a pior sensação que ele poderia sentir. Olhou em volta e não viu Hendery e nem Sicheng pelos corredores, então encostou sua cadeira próximo a porta do quarto onde não pudesse atrapalhar ninguém e fechou os olhos tentando cochilar para que as horas passassem mais rápido.

 

Ten acordou com Hendery sacudindo seu ombro assustado e olhou para Sicheng com a mão na boca chorando. Havia médicos dentro do quarto de Kun com aparelhos de reanimação e um Kun sem vida deitado na cama. Hendery havia arrastado a cadeira de Ten para perto de Sicheng para que os médicos tivessem espaço para sair.

\- O que aconteceu? - Ten perguntou tentando se levantar, ele não tava nem aí se sua perna iria se rasgar ou se os ferros iriam romper alguma coisa, ele queria ver Kun.

\- Ele teve uma convulsão enquanto dormia... Estão tentando reanima-lo... Três vezes - Sicheng respondeu chorando e Ten sentiu todas as forças de seu corpo indo embora. Ele não podia fazer aquilo, Kun não podia morrer.

Passaram mais três minutos de pura agonia e quando os médicos saíram do quarto de Kun e olharam para os três do lado de fora.

\- Eu sinto muito. Ele não resistiu. - Um dos médicos que acompanhou Kun desde o primeiro dia disse e todos os três ficaram paralisados. Kun não havia resistido. Ele tinha morrido. 

 

**[8 meses depois]**

Ten estava de volta ao hospital para tirar os ferros da perna e colocar o gesso. Agora ele era um homem livre da cadeira de rodas e uma adepto as muletas, era metade do caminho para liberdade. Naquele dia ele não tinha ninguém para ser baba dele e ele sabia o motivo. Era o dia de doação das coisas de Kun, após oito meses que ele havia morrido, os pais de Kun decidiram deixar nas mãos dos amigos do filho o que fazer com as coisas que ele havia deixado já que a convivência com eles era maior. Ten parou no ponto de ônibus, pensando em como as coisas aconteceram tão rápido em pouco tempo. Nove meses atrás ele estava com Kun, sorrindo e dividindo um pacote de batatas salt caramel e coca-cola, brigando ou até mesmo recebendo os beijos doces de Kun e agora em diante ele não teria mais nada disso além da lembrança.

Sicheng disse que Ten não precisava se sentir pressionado a ir ao apartamento de Kun ajudar na organização das coisas mesmo que todos ainda estivessem triste e com o luto presente, ele entendia que o peso de ter sido a última pessoa com que Kun conversou ainda era presente nos ombros de Ten, ele poderia decidir se iria aparecer por lá ou não. Ten sentiu a brisa daquele dia primaveril em seu rosto e o perfume de Kun invadiu seu olfato. O perfume doce e reconfortante. De alguma forma Kun estava ao lado dele e ele sabia disso, ele sentia isso, saber que Kun o perdoou por tudo antes de ir o ajudava a seguir em frente. Nada seria como antes mas ele teria as melhores lembranças de seu grande amor em seu coração para sempre.

\- Eu amo você, Qian Kun. - Ten murmurou olhando para o céu e o perfume se intensificou  e ele sorriu. - Eu sei. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ❝𝐴𝑝𝑒𝑛𝑎𝑠 𝑛𝑎̃𝑜 𝑑𝑒𝑠𝑖𝑠𝑡𝑎, 𝑒𝑢 𝑒𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑢 𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑏𝑎𝑙𝘩𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑜 𝑛𝑖𝑠𝑠𝑜. 𝑃𝑜𝑟 𝑓𝑎𝑣𝑜𝑟 𝑛𝑎̃𝑜 𝑐𝑒𝑑𝑎, 𝑒𝑢 𝑛𝑎̃𝑜 𝑣𝑜𝑢 𝑡𝑒 𝑑𝑒𝑐𝑒𝑝𝑐𝑖𝑜𝑛𝑎𝑟. 𝐸𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑢 𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑖𝑟𝑜 𝑏𝑎𝑔𝑢𝑛𝑐̧𝑎𝑑𝑜, 𝑝𝑟𝑒𝑐𝑖𝑠𝑜 𝑑𝑒 𝑢𝑚 𝑠𝑒𝑔𝑢𝑛𝑑𝑜 𝑝𝑎𝑟𝑎 𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑝𝑖𝑟𝑎𝑟, 𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑢𝑒 𝑝𝑜𝑟 𝑝𝑒𝑟𝑡𝑜.❞  
> ━ Whataya Want From Me, Adam Lambert.
> 
> qualquer coisa estou no [ccat](https://curiouscat.me/taeilnism)


End file.
